RWBY Reverse: Team CMSN
by Chaos HellLaser
Summary: A lone traveler, a street fighter, a thief and a mercenary live in the world of Remnant with different goals. Cinder Fall, Mercury Black, Emerald Sustrai and Neo Torchwick. Follow these four teens as they bond with each other and battle dangerous enemies as Team Crimson. Story's been rewritten, read final chapter for more details.
1. Flame Trailer

**Prologue 1:**

It was nighttime as the shattered moon shined down in the forest full of Grimm. The atmosphere was freezing as there was almost nothing in plain sight except there wasn't. On a path trail that leads to somewhere, there was in a figure in the distance walking silently through the night. They were wearing a brown tattered cloak covering their appearance and face. The figure stopped and turned around wondering if he or she was being followed by Grimm or someone. The coast was clear as they continued walking to their destination.

The figure walked for 10 minutes hearing nothing but the sounds of the wind blowing, trees rustling and sounds of their own footsteps. The figure then came to a halt as they looked up and in view came a house. The house looked old though and had burnt marks on the outside, walls, and windows. The figure then talked to themselves.

"It's been 7 years since that day." the voice sounded feminine. The figure then removed her hood revealing her face. She had long black hair covering one of her amber colored eyes and her skin was pale white. She looked over to her right and saw an old almost destroyed sign that says, "Fall House". She remembers how it was destroyed. She was the one who burned it after the house. She walks up to the porch, well whatever's left of it really. The rails and the steps were pitch black from the fire and looked it could come down any minute. The figure kicked the stairs a few times before advancing, she walked all around the porch and touch the railings, feeling the ash left behind years ago. The figure stopped as she came across a small picture frame with a name labeled to it. She picked it up off the ground and saw her family, all happy together except for her as she was in the corner of the photo, their shadow. She moved her eyes up to the name label and it said 'Cinder' which was hers. She scoffed at the photo before adding lighting it on fire from her hand and tossed it on the ground as it incinerated to ashes.

 _"Mother, Father, Sapphire, and Edna."_ She reminisced her past life with her family. She hated them, always being treated as a peasant by her sisters and abused by her mother and father. She couldn't deal with it anymore until that day came. The day where they ruined her life, her semblance was discovered and when she killed them. She didn't feel any remorse for killing her family after what they did but she kept coming back here every year.

"So why, why do I keep coming back here to this awful place?" she asked aloud. She couldn't figure out why she did come back maybe because some small part deep within her did feel a bit guilty when she killed them but..

She shook her head at the thought. _"No, as far as I'm concerned they were awful people and this place is nothing more than a bad reminder of them."_ She told herself not wanting to continue. She then looked up at the sky and wondered how long it would take to get back to where she was staying.

"I guess I better get back to the inn before Grimm start coming out. The last thing I need is those beasts running around trying to kill me." She said. She then turned around and walked away from the house leaving it. Although a small part of her knew that she would come back willingly still not knowing why she would.

As she left she did not notice the small growl that came from the window or the number of red eyes glowing from all over the place.

* * *

 **Forest Clearing:**

She's been walking for about 15 minutes. It's take 10 minutes to find her old home and 5 minutes to get out thanks to a shortcut she found. She now walks in the clearing in an open field as wind blew into her direction.

"Brr. Why is it so cold up here, there's no snow or rain so there's no reason for it to be this damn cold!?" she hissed as she shivered from the temperature. She then lifted her hand and opened her palm as she formed a small flame in her hand gathering warmth.

"Ahh, that's better. I may still have a hard time controlling my semblance but it sure does come in handy from time to time especially for chilling temperatures." She stated as she continued walking. She continued walking a few paces ahead until she heard a small growl. She stopped and turned around looking for the voice but saw nothing behind her. She looked again suspicious for any other commotion before walking again.

"Grrrrr." There it was again. That growling sound. She turned around and again saw nothing. She knew something was following her and from the sound of it, it could be Grimm or another animal. Either way she knew something was following her.

As she continued walking a large shadow loomed over hers. She noticed and cursed at who was behind her. A wolf like Grimm roar into the night sky as it raised its claws and swung them at his prey only to miss when it hits nothing but air. The wolf looked around wondering where it's prey went before looking up and before it knew what happened it got struck in the eyes howling in pain and collapsing to the ground. Cinder came back down landing gracefully on her feet before standing up, in her left hand she had a black bow that looked like it was made of glass and the bowstring was glowing a bright orange before fading back to black. She walked up to the downed Grimm before it faded and heard several howls coming from all around her.

"Beowulfs, of course they just had to come out now. Why couldn't they come out early where I looked like a suspicious person wandering around the forest, couldn't they have attacked then!?" she exaggerated. She looked around as more Beowulfs came out of hiding and surrounded her leaving nowhere to run.

 _"Well at least it Beowulfs and not Ursas. I'm strong enough to take them but not a whole horde and from the looks of these Grimm, none of them have any spikes meaning they just been around for a year or two."_ She hypothesized in her head. None of the Beowulfs she saw had any bonelike spines on their backs, bonelike spikes on their arms or bonelike face plates. This just makes things easier for her as she can pretty kill all of them with one strike to their bodies but knowing Beowulfs they attack separately and not together.

"Oh well, this just makes it easier for me to kill you all and not waste any time so come on. Who's brave enough to attack me?" she taunted them. One of them got angered and ran on all fours to her, jumping into the air and raising both claws to attack. Cinder's visible eye then glowed as she too jumped in the air toward the Grimm and did a spin kick to its midsection sending it down to earth crashing into two other Beowolfs.

She used her momentum to flip in mid-air as she held out her bow and reach her right hand towards the string making it glow. This time she drew back three arrows as she focused on the downed Grimm and fired. The arrows reached their targets and hit all of them straight in the chest as they collapsed and laid limp on the ground before disintegrating into thin air. Cinder landed on her feet before ducking from a strike as a claw reached out from behind. She did a sweep on the creature before firing again and hitting her target in midair. Another one came from behind as it was running towards her, she jumped and did a backflip dodging the attack and landed on the Beowulf's shoulders before jumping off the shoulder and firing an arrow into its leg stunning it. She turned and saw one running towards her again on two legs instead of four. A strike was aimed for her head but she ducked and slid in between it legs as it crashed into the stun Beowulf, they both then howled in pain as arrows struck their chests and disintegrated again into the air.

Cinder landed and was again met with a barrage of the same attack by four more Beowulf. She just did the same thing as earlier. Duck, Dodge, Shoot. She knew she couldn't keep up this strategy for long but the Grimm weren't really giving her a difficult time to deal with.

"Okay this is getting boring. I think it's time for a fight up close and personal." She said as she took her bow apart, detaching it into its normal form. Cinder now held to obsidian swords to her sides as she got into her fighting stance getting ready for another attack. The Beowolfs were circling around her trying to gain the upper hand but Cinder wasn't waiting any longer. She wanted to deal with these Grimm now.

So, she dashed forward and jumped crossing her swords and arms over her chest aiming for a Beowolf's head and sliced it off. The second attacked with a claw to her head but she raised her right arm over her head and blocked the strike. It went for another strike straight to her leg but she jumped over and stabbed both of her swords on its back making howl in pain. She saw one coming from behind not giving her time to turn around, so she kicked off the beast into another one and while she thrusted her swords out to the one behind her and stabbed it straight into the eyes.

The creature fell backwards as she used her swords as a stance and moved her body backwards to land on her feet. Then the rest of the pack of Beowolfs were coming into attack her all at once. She looked around and saw about 10 coming at her. She was surrounded but she was also smiling.

"Perfect." She whispered to herself in excitement. She waited for them to gather around her and come closer. They were coming closer and closer, she kept being patent waiting for her chance. As soon as they huddled around her they all decided to attack at once.

"There." She said as she jumped towards a Beowulf on its head and pushed her foot off the creature to jump up high in the air. The rest of the Beowulfs ran into one another clashing at the same time before all of them landed into a big pile. As they try to get up, they felt scorching heat from above. They looked up and saw a figure firing an arrow down towards them. Cinder was high in the air with her obsidian bow aiming down at them. Her eye was glowing brighter than before and her arrow was also glowing a bright orange, she steadied her aim down at the pile of Grimm and fired. The arrow was on fire as it came crashing down to the ground.

It hit one of the Beowulfs, and then…

BOOOOOOOM! As explosion rocked the forest as it went up in smoke. Cinder casually walked out of the smoke as if it was nothing but in full view of what she was wearing. She was wearing a beige leather sleeveless jacket with beige details, grey pants and boots with brown gloves, two sarashis one around her chest and the other around her hips, and she had a pauldron on her left shoulder. She also had a belt with multiple brown pouches attached to it around her waist.

Cinder looked all around her as she saw pieces of the pack of Beowolfs all around on the ground. She felt slight disgusted at the view.

"I was trying to disintegrate them not blow them up into a million freakin pieces." She said to herself as she picked up her cloak off the ground and dusted it off. She then looked at one of her pouches and found that she was almost empty and sighed to herself. "Looks like I need to refill on fire Dust, and the closest Dust shop available is the one in Vale. Well I might as well get going, doesn't look like I need to be anywhere else for the time being." She finished as she started walking out of the forest to her next destination Vale.

* * *

 **Edited on 12/31/17**


	2. Silver Trailer

**Prologue 2:**

It was nighttime down in the city of Vale. The streets were very silent as there no cars driving around nor there were any people at the moment. There was a lone figure walking in the middle of the street though. The only sound that rang were their footsteps and the sounds of a music coming from a small building.

"Heh, I thought I could find some dust in this city but I think I may have stumbled down the wrong road a few ways back." The voice sounded masculine. He walked into the light of a street post revealing his outfit. He had silvery-gray hair partly slicked back while unkempt in the front with gray eyes, wearing a slate gray and black two-tone partial zip jacket with a black undershirt that covers his upper body with black pants and black combat boots. He had sets rerebraces and vambraces protecting his arms and a small pouch hanging off his single notched belt around his waist. His boots have a firing mechanism inside allowing him to shoot explosive rounds.

"Where am I gonna find dust now if all the stores are closed on almost every street in this city?" he asked aloud. He hadn't been here that long, he just arrived in the city four days ago after the failed attempt on his life by his own father. He had taken him down by himself but now he was parentless, he had no known relatives that lived near them. So, he took all his father's money and packed up and left the damn place. Now he here he was wondering around aimlessly looking for dust and not one shop was open right now.

 _"Then again who in their right minds would visit a dust shop at this time of day?"_ he thought to himself before hearing loud nightclub music coming from a building up ahead of him. He sees strobing lights change colors every few seconds.

 _"Well it like dad once said, 'If you need any info on the city, just ask the rats.' Although I wouldn't refer to the people as rats, then again I haven't been to a city like this before so I don't know what to expect."_ He thought to himself.

He walked down to the strobing lights and saw the door wide open with a guard standing next to it. "Excuse but I can you tell me where the nearest Dust shop is from here, I'm a little lost?" he asked the guard.

"Get lost punk!" he shouted.

"Whoa whoa, now take it easy can we just talk this out like men?" the silver-haired kid asked while waving his defensively.

"Either get lost or you're gonna regret it!" the guard threatened

"*Sigh* look man, we can do this the easy way or the hard way I prefer the easy way, don't you?" the kid warned him casually but instead got a laugh out of the guard.

"Okay kid. If you think you're so tough then give me your best shot!" the guard challenged.

"Well I warned you." He said. Before the guard knew it, he felt a swift kick to the chin and was knocked into the air and then felt a heel of a foot slam down on his head hard enough to send him crashing down to the pavement.

The silver-haired kid landed on his feet and shook his head at the downed guard. "Don't mess with me. The name's Mercury, mess with me and you get a taste of steel. Remember that." He proudly said before walking into the club leaving the guard behind.

* * *

 **Junior's Nightclub:**

He was walking through the dark hallways with only the lights as his source of seeing anything in front of him. He stopped at the door and looked up at the sign flashing different colors every few seconds.

"Junior's Nightclub huh? This should be interesting." Mercury said casually as he walked to the door as it opened itself revealing the floor to him. As he walked in he saw a bar to his right with some people sitting down while others were on the dancefloor and to his left he saw a stage with a few instruments on it but there was no one performing, and to his middle there was a grid dancefloor changing colors every often. Up above it was a shiny ball reflecting lights all around the place.

 _"This place ain't so bad, may not like the people in here but you can't argue with the music."_ He thought shrugging his shoulders _. "Now let's see here, if I was the owner of this place what would make me tick?" Mercury_ thought trying to figure out how he could draw attention without making too much of a scene.

"I guess I'll figure it out when I ask." He said as he walked down the steps and made his way to the bar. As he did he gained some stares from other people mostly the ones that looked like henchman in black suits with outlined with red and black ties. Actually, now that he thought about it this entire place is full of them there weren't any regular people around here.

 _"This feels foreign to me. It's not just that I've never been here before but I remember hearing this area being more energetic when I was little." He thought as he continued walking. "What happened?"_

He arrived at the bar and sat down, he was approached by a man with a rough beard and was wearing the same suit but his interior was white while everything else was black except his tie which was red.

"What can I get for you, young man?" the bartender asked.

"I'm looking for the owner of this place, I need to ask him something. I can ask anyone in here but I keep gaining all these stares, plus there is you but you look busy at the moment." Mercury answered him.

"Well your looking at him. As it says on the label the name's Junior what you looking for?" Junior asked him.

"I'm looking for the nearest Dust shop around here but almost every street down here is closed." Mercury told him before continuing.

"I also find strange that there are no cars running around this area, I haven't been in the city for that long but I hear this area is usually lively almost every day. So I got two questions for ya? What happened around here that made this place so quiet and where is the nearest Dust shop?" Mercury asked very carefully as he noticed a few men around the place standing up.

Junior noticed too as carefully whispered to the kid. "If you want to know more about this place come back in the morning around nine will you?" he asked him not wanting to make a scene.

 _"Just what is he trying to hide?"_ he thought before answering and noticed the henchman started to move in on them.

"Be careful kid, if you leave now Antonio and his crew won't bother you." Junior said trying to give Mercury a chance to escape who only smirked at his response.

"I'm assuming he's the guy in red right?" he asked him sarcastically while Junior nodded at him.

 _"Oh don't worry about that pops, I can take care of myself." He thought before answering._

"Sorry sir, but I don't think I'll be leaving anytime soon. Also, you should go in the back if you forgot something, or in the least duck." Mercury whispered back as the henchman were getting closer. Junior just nodded and then pretending to say that he forgot something and went into the back going past the curtains.

Mercury just sat casually as the group suddenly huddled around him leaving no escape. He wasn't surprised at this at all as he knew that it was about to get loud in the next few seconds.

"Hello gentlemen, how may I help you?" he asked. A man came out in front of them standing out from the rest as he had as he was wearing red. _"This must be Antonio."_

"You know there's a price for people like you to come and enter our turf here punk?" he asked Mercury who seemed unfazed by his presence.

"No but could you oh so tell me what it is since you decided to be rude and interrupt my train of thought." Mercury said as he used hand gestures at the man. The group just laughed at him before continuing.

"Well you little punk, people here have to pay 100 Lien to get inside this joint." Mercury simply raised his eyebrow at this.

"Geez 100 Lien, that seems a little overkill don't you think?" he asked only to have a foot in his face.

"Do you think we care about that punk, why don't you just pay up like everyone else or something bad will happen to you?" Antonio threatened. Mercury was unfazed by this though,

"Remove your foot would you, I would like to leave in peace or I'm warning you the only thing I'll pay is my foot right up your asses." Mercury replied his voice turning cold.

"Try us." Those were the last words the red man said before getting blasted into the stage at high speed from receiving a hard kick to the jaw. The group stopped laughing and looked back at Mercury who had his foot high up in the air revealing his boot that was letting out steam meaning he fired a dust shot.

One of the men got out of their shock and charged at Mercury with a baton. "You're gonna pay for that you punk!" he shouted as he brought down the baton towards his head. Mercury saw this and blocked the weapon with his forearm and then did a roundhouse kick to the attacker sending him into 3 other guys as they all fell.

They all charged at the silver haired kid who just smiled in excitement. Mercury got into a stance ready for an attack as one of them charged forward and swung a punch and him. Mercury dodged with ease as he grabbed the man's arm and flipped him over his shoulder.

Two others came after him from his sides with batons in their hands. Mercury blocked them both with his forearms and sent multiple kicks to them both. He did the leg, chest then head and then grabbed both of them and smashed their bodies into each other before doing a dropkick to both of their sides sending them flying.

Mercury was on the floor and heard multiple clicks go off, he looked up and saw three men with assault rifles aimed at him. They fired as he got up off the floor and then ran to the sides dodging each bullet very fast. He ran around them very fast making hard for them to keep up as they fired at their own men. Mercury appeared behind one of them and tapped their shoulder. That one turned around and was about to fire but was too late as Mercury swat the gun out of his hand and sweep his leg quickly and sent a hard kick to his chest knocking him with the other two gunmen and sending them to the ground.

Mercury looked around and saw that the ones standing, were rushing at him out at once. He just shook his head. "They never learn, do they?" he muttered to himself before he jumped up high in the air.

Everybody stop to look at him as Mercury was about as high as the giant disco ball. As gravity was pulling him down, Mercury did a forward somersault all the way down before letting out one of his feet as he fired a wind dust gun from it and it slammed down into the ground sending shockwaves and sending all men flying from him.

Mercury got up as he dusted his hands off before feeling a hit to his back come from behind and was sent a few feet away from his position. The red man got up sometime, and was standing with a long crowbar in his hands held together like a staff.

"I told you punk, you either pay up or die, which do you prefer?" he smirked at Mercury. Mercury was silent as he got up off the floor and his combat boots were sizzling. He turned around and look at the men with a mean look. Antonio then rushed towards him and started his barrage of attacks.

He swung at Mercury's head a few times but missed all of them and then jumped to do an overhead attack only for Mercury to block with his arms but was sent back from the force of the attack skidding his feet a bit. Mercury was then hit in the stomach coughing spit feeling the wind knocked out of him and stammered trying to regain his footing before Antonio hit him in the

"I told you, to stop calling me a punk did I not." He said scaring the red man. Mercury held out his arms breathing slowly as the gears in his boots started rotating faster than before and a whistle came through them. Before Antonio could ask where the noise was coming from, the whistling became louder like a tea kettle releasing steam as Mercury pulled his arms back and steam came out of his boots filling the entire room and blinding Antonio but Mercury could see clear as day.

 _"Try this on for size you bastard."_ He thought as he disappeared making Antonio look in disbelief as steam now blinded his eyesight. He held his crowbar staff together as he cautiously looked around himself before hearing running from behind. He turned around and swung only to hit nothing but air, he heard the noise again come from the side and swung missing his target.

"Come on show yourself you little punk!" he said arrogantly as he heard a gunshot come from in front of him and barely dodged in nick of time as it went by his face and hit the wall, air ruffling his hair. He looked at the direction of the shot and saw Mercury who was standing his arms crossed with steam coming out of his boots and then evaporating into thin air.

Antonio was about to rush forward but Mercury appeared before him with blinding speed and started his assault. He sent a barrage of kicks as Antonio tried to block them all but Mercury's kicks were faster and before he the knew it the crowbar was knocked out of his hand. Mercury then sent another barrage of kicks to his midsection before doing a backflip kick towards Antoino's chin and the impact sent him high in the air.

Mercury then got on his hands and started spinning around and around forming multiple wind bullets and sent them to Antonio in midair. The said man cried out in pain as each one hit him, Mercury stopped spinning and landed on his feet before doing a rocket boost from his shotgun boots towards the man.

Antonio noticed him as everything went in slow motion, Mercury was there in the blink of an eye as he was in the form of sending an overhead kick to him. Time sped up and the hit made contact sending Antonio down to the bar destroying the wood as its remnants flew all over the place and resounding boom echoed across the building.

Mercury came down landing on his feet and dusted himself off. "And that's a wrap." He walked over to the destroyed bar where Junior was waiting for him looking unharmed.

"Sorry about the place." He apologized.

"Heh heh, no need to be sorry about it young man. I'm just glad that there are some people out there willing to help this town." Junior told him. Mercury shrugged his shoulders and started walking towards the exit.

 _"I wouldn't exactly call myself a hero, I say vigilante is more like it."_ He thought about saying but let it go anyway _._

"Well either way I got news for ya. The nearest dust shop from here is about two blocks down south and to the east. If you see a cake shop then you're in the right spot since it's right next to it." Junior said as Mercury waved back.

"Thanks. By the way.." Junior looked back at him to hear what he had to say.

"Tell your story about this place next time, and if you need help with other goons like these, I'll be around, Later." He finished as he waved to him and walked out to the exit.

He was outside and saw the guard from earlier still knocked out. "Hmph." He shrugged his shoulders and he put his hands behind his head and walk off to the dust shop while whistling a tune.

 _"Something tells me things are going to get more fun and dangerous around here, just my type of work."_ Mercury thought while grinning as walked off into the night as the moon faded over his figure.

* * *

 **Edited on 12/31/17**


	3. Mint Trailer

**Prologue 3:**

In the middle of a crimson forest there was a train that was being loaded with crates, what's inside them is an unknown mystery. The train was being loaded up by none other than the White Fang. A former organization of Faunus that used to be all about peace but because of their past encounters with humans they turned against them and started becoming violent. Their violence has caused them to start take random people from different places and then send a message to those who crossed them. Ever since then, it's been a war between Humans and Faunus and everybody is caught in the crossfire one way or another.

"Get those crates on the train now." A female ordered.

"Yes ma'am right away." A soldier said as he and another lifted the crate and boarded it on the train. As they did that the scene moved over to revealing the female figure.

The female is revealed to be a fair-skinned teenage girl wearing a long white coat with dark gray lining and a sleeveless black crop top. Her crop top has rectangular and diamond shaped cutouts around the neckline with a white belt over her black fitted pants. Across her torso is a diagonal strap that contains a smaller magnetic clip used to sheathe her weapon Gambol Shroud. She wears thigh-high black heeled boots with gold-colored edging around the top although her left boot has a belt wrapped twice around the thigh. Each boot bears her emblem in white on the outer side of the thigh, and a white pouch is attached to the back of her belt. She had black hair with amber eyes and cat ears on top of her head.

"I swear these people are too slow to get the job done if they can't even get a bunch of crates on a train but then again they are a little less annoying than those 3 are." She sighed as she thought about her 3 surrogate sisters.

"Honestly, would it kill them to be quiet for just 5 minutes?" she asked sarcastically before a soft smile made its way to her lips.

"Either way, I wouldn't trade them for the world." She said before realizing that they were about to leave.

"I need to get Adam since we're about to leave. Knowing him he's probably on a rock meditating to gain better control over his semblance." She added as she walked out a bit to find him. While she walked off she didn't notice a figure with mint hair watching them from above as they sat on a tree in the shadows.

She walked about two minutes and to her guess she found Adam doing what she said he would. She decided to remain silent and see how far he would progress this time. Adam was sitting on the rock with his back turned to the female, the only thing that was visible is his red hair and black coat. Laying on the ground right next to him was his sword. He was in deep thought concentrating as his sword glowed red and his hair. It didn't last long though as he held his head in pain and he lost connection to his sword. The female seeing this walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

"Ugh just peachy. I'm fine Blake." He answered turning his head to her only to receive a stern glare.

"Adam, didn't I tell you not to lie to me whenever you have a problem with this?" she asked.

"Well you did but I only listened to half of it." He answered.

"And what of the other half?"

"Out the window." He silently chuckled only to put a hand to his head as it throbbed in pain again.

"Adam…" Blake called out to him, he turned around and saw worry and concern in her eyes. They were two of the few emotions she would show when it was just the two of them.

"I'm sorry, this semblance of mine is really hard to control and I'm not sure if I can maintain it around others without hurting them…...hurting you." he placed his hand over hers that was on his shoulder and slightly squeezed it.

"Adam, until the mission is over I don't want you using your semblance. We both can see how much strain it's putting on your body and even though you won't admit it, I know you're not okay." she told him firmly as he just remained silent.

"So no using your semblance okay?" she asked him but he didn't reply. So, she got in front of him and looked him straight in the eye through his Grimm mask.

"Okay?" she asked again not liking to repeat herself.

"Okay." He finally answered. Blake's glare was replaced with a soft smile as she stood up and held out her hand to him.

"Come on, it's time to go." Adam just nodded as he grabbed his sword and her hand and stood up revealing his outfit.

Adam is a tall man with his clothes consisted colors of red and black appearance. He wears a long-sleeved black trench coat with slit sleeves and more red designs and a white symbol on the left side. His coat is red on the inside with red flame-like accents at the bottom with a large emblem on the back, with a white tulip design covered by a red rose design. His coat is half-buttoned, exposing a red shirt with a black line running parallel to his collar under it. He also wears long black pants, black shoes with red soles, and black gloves with more red emblems on their forehand, and a black belt with white domino marks on it.

"Right." He replied as him and Blake walked back to the train. They got back and saw it was ready to go but there was one soldier checking out the crates as if they were looking for something.

"I'll be right behind you." Adam told Blake as she nodded and went to the head of the train while Adam walked over to the soldier.

"Hey, we're about to depart from here, so why are you still in the loading area shouldn't you be in your station?" he asked her.

"I'm sorry sir, I thought I saw someone enter here but it was just my imagination." She answered. Adam looked around the place and saw no one as he turned back around to her.

"Soldier…." She was shaking a bit from him thinking she was in trouble until he sighed.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to punish you for being on alert okay. I'm not harsh like Blake but I do know when someone needs to be punished and you don't since you were only doing your job." He stated.

"So how about this, you go back to your station and I'll let you go with a warning and tell Blake that I 'gave' you your punishment sounds fair?" he asked making gestures at the word.

"Yes sir. Thank you for the warning I'll go back to my station now." She said turning around as Adam nodded his head and went back to Blake. As soon as she was out of sight the soldier held their head in pain.

"I….have…to be really careful with my semblance. I just got used to doing it on one person but two gives me a headache." She said. The scene moved over a box as the female soldier who was there a second ago was revealed to be another person.

She is a young woman with medium-brown skin and dark red eyes, with mint-green hair that was cut with a straight fringe and bangs with two long locks on each side in the back. She was wearing an intricate white top and a cropped olive-colored undershirt with white pants and brown chaps that end at her calves with high-heeled shoes. She also has an overlong belt, twice wrapped where she keeps her weapons and a single pouch. Her name was Emerald.

"Okay, now once the train moves I can move undetected and see what they're hiding." She said as she sat down next to a box and lean against it.

She felt the train start to move and decided to rest her head for a bit from her semblance. The train whistled and moved to its destination deep within the forest.

 **10 Minutes Later:**

Emerald was still sleeping as the train moved but it wasn't as quite peaceful as it looked. She had sweat coming down her face and she was slightly panting in her sleep. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around her midsection hugging herself while chanting someone's name like a mantra.

"…Lyna….Lyna…Lyna…" Even with the rumbling from the tracks, Emerald was trapped in her own head from whatever nightmare she was having. Moments later, Emerald erupted from her sleep with a gasp and looked at her surroundings in fear. After recognizing the crates, she quickly calmed down and her breathing returned to normal as she wiped her forehead with her forearm.

Emerald sighed to herself as she stood up. _"That nightmare has been haunting me for the past 4 years and no matter how it happened I still see it as my fault for not saving you."_ she thought before taking a deep breath and returned to the matter at hand. "Okay let's see what hidden inside these crates."

Emerald proceeded to look around and opened up some crates, as she did inside she found numerous dust crystals, regular assault rifles, bombs and all other types of weaponry." Ok, so some of these crates have weapons and also have a lot of dust but what for?" she asked to no one. She looked up and her eye caught at an escape hatch.

"Let's go hunting." She said while smirking as she ran up to one of the crates and jump on it. She then jumped to the next one taller than the last and did this two more times before her hands gripped the hatch and she opened it.

She went through the hatch and was met with a strong wind blowing in against her. She came up closing the hatch and started running and jumping from one compartment to the next until she stopped at a particular one with a White Fang Symbol.

"Bingo." She said before she opened the hatch and jumped down landing on the floor. She looked around the room and found…

"Robots." She whispered as she gazed down the hall looking at the robots aligned next to each other left and right. "Why do these guys need robots?" she asked looking at the one in front of her but upon closer inspection she saw some of them were missing a few parts from their bodies.

 _"Looks like most of them are almost completely built. Let's change that."_ She said taking out one of her weapons and smirked. She held out her two revolvers before the barrel kicked back and curved blade came out in its place now both guns looked like sickles. She threw her sickles down to one of the far robots and slice off its arm before moving on to the next and chopped off its head. She continued to almost all of the robots in the train before bringing her weapons back into sickle form and slashed both of her sickles in front of her hitting nothing but air. A moment later the two remaining robots standing side by side behind Emerald were struck in half and fell as metal hit the ground.

"Well that takes care of that, now for the finale." Emerald said as she jumped back through open hatch meeting the strong wind once again, she took out a small red dust crystal before dropping it into the hatch and quickly closed it. Seconds later an explosion rang through the air shaking the train. _"Great, I didn't think the dust would set off a big explosion like that."_ She thought as she turned around and saw some soldiers with guns in their hands.

"Tch. So much for stealth." She scoffed as the soldiers started talking to each other.

"A human?"

"What is she doing here?"

"She's trying to destroy the train."

"Hands where I can see them mint."

"It's Emerald." She announced her name as she quickly pulled out her revolvers. She fired a quick shot to a soldier as hitting his gun forcing him to drop it.

"Open Fire!" They all fired their guns at her. Emerald quickly ran behind a crate dodging bullets as she goes. She slid over to a set of crates and took cover.

"Well that went well."

"Ok, think. This train is full of armed White Fang soldiers and the leaders are nowhere here unless…" Emerald took a peek around the corner and saw that most members where on this train instead of the three ahead.

"This is crazy but I'm gonna have to run and dodge my way through them and disconnect this train from the rest." She told herself as she ducked again from another barrage of bullets hitting the crate. She took out a blue dust crystal and threw it into the air.

"What is that thing?" a soldier shouted. Emerald then jumped over the crate and aimed her guns at the blue dust crystal and fired. The dust crystal blew up before it hit the ground blindsiding everyone as steam blew all around them.

 _"Now's my chance!"_ Emerald used the steam to cover her escape as she ran. She also had to dodge some bullets as the soldiers around her fired blindly. She finally made to the next train and dropped to her knees. She found the couple before disconnecting it, separating the soldiers and her.

"Later." She said as she waved bye to them before turning around and walking into the next train car. It looked like a regular passenger train car but there was no one in there.

 _"Where are they?_

"Now to deal with the -!?" she was interrupted as she felt something coming behind her. As she turned around, out of the corner of her eye she saw a red blade heading towards her face. She quickly duck before turning to sweep the leg of her attacker. The attacker jumped back and move in for another strike swinging the sword down but wasn't expecting Emerald to catch it with both hands. Emerald struggled over dominance before pulling her attacker forward as she rolled on her back and pressed her feet to his stomach and flipped him over. She got up into a fighting stance before facing her attacker seeing him and someone walking up right next to him.

"Adam Taurus." She recognized.

"How do you know who I am?" he hissed at her. _"No one knows who the leaders of the White Fang are so how does she?"_ he mentally asked himself.

"She knows everything about us." Another voice entered the conversation. Adam looked behind him and saw Blake walking stopping next to him and crossed her arms. "For the past 4 years, someone has been destroying our hideouts and weapons crates. Leaving behind subdued soldiers and tons of missing Dust." She explained while Emerald hissed at her

"Well that Dust of yours doesn't belong to you anyway, neither do the weapons or robots."

"So it is you….Emerald." Blake said narrowing her eyes at her. The two girls glared at each other, one with hate while the other with annoyance leaving Adam in confusion.

"Wait a minute, Blake you know this girl?"

"Oh I know her all too well Adam. After all she is known as the 'princess of thieves' and no one has seen her in years." Blake informed him. "But even a princess has her limits, she couldn't even save her family back in Haven when it was getting destroyed." She finished.

Adam suddenly felt a hard kick to his stomach and sent to the side crashing into the seats and Blake blocked a side attack from a furious Emerald. She then grabbed Emerald's face and threw her hard to the ground.

Blake then planted both of her knees on Emerald's arms straddling her. "Aww what's wrong did I make you angry?" she teased her.

"You're going to pay for what you did to my friends and family." Emerald said angrily glaring at her. Adam was slowly getting up and looked at Blake in question.

"That's supposed to scare me because I remember the last time you said that…." Blake paused leaning her face near Emerald's and pressed a finger on her cheek and slowly dragged it down her face cutting her skin as blood slowly leaked from the wound. "…it was an empty threat."

"Why do you want to hurt us? What did we do to you?" Adam asked standing over him while Emerald turned her gaze from Blake to his and he could see so much hate within her eyes and the want for revenge.

 _"Wait a minute, 7 years ago there was an incident involving an outpost in Haven that acted as a village for humans but it was filled with faunus, they were rebelling against us and it wasn't good. I was having problems with my semblance that time and had to do some recon work elsewhere, I remember Blake taking that mission but I was told that it didn't end well for either side.."_ Adam thought reminiscing until he realized what had happened back then

" _Blake, what the hell did you do?"_ he mentally shouted as realization dawned on him. H He was brought out of his thoughts by Emerald shouting.

"Because of you…..I lost the only family I had left in this world and you took them away from me!" she shouted as Blake just giggled at her.

"I've thought thieves don't have regrets and only care about themselves." Blake mocked angering Emerald even more.

"Well you're wrong!" Ugh!" Emerald shouted before grunting in agony as Blake shoved her sword into Emerald's side but not enough to kill her.

"Human should know their place, continue and I shall give you a slow death in agonizing pain." Blake replied coldly while slowly taking her sword out of the mint-haired girl's stomach making her wince in pain.

"People and thieves have regrets, they only show emotionless expressions to make it look like we're heartless." She replied while panting.

"The only decision I regretted was listening to my elder when I should have done something to help her. Now sometimes I wonder why am I still here and not dead along with her." Emerald frowned at the memories of her family dying in front of her.

"Oh don't worry…." Blake trailed off as she lifted her sword just a few inches away from Emerald's side and brought it above her chest. "You'll join them in their suffering right now." She finished as she lifted her sword and thrusted it down to Emerald's chest only for it to stop inches before impact.

Blake looked to her side and saw Adam holding her wrist. "Adam, what are you doing?"

"Blake, this is not how we do this." Adam informed making her sigh.

"Adam now's not the time for this, we need to—" she was cut off when Adam pulled her hand away from Emerald who was slowly bleeding.

 _"What is going on here, why is he helping me?"_ she thought looking at the two faunus.

"Adam, if we're going to make in impact on humans we need to show them that we're serious about it." She told him.

"I think all the protests we've been doing count as to us being serious. Killing is not an option, I mean that's a little too far don't you think, no it is too far." He said with anger in his voice. Blake just sighed.

"Adam don't you think I know that. Humans pretty much made their choice of not listening to us by killing some of our own. It's kill or be killed in this world, no black or white or any other choice given freely." She said coldly.

"But—"

"Adam….how many times have humans treated us as if we were some sick disease, how many times have they proven to society that they are nothing more than a bunch of filthy selfish humans that won't stand for us to be treated fairly and will do anything to make sure we're not on equal ground with them, how many times Adam?" she asked him waiting for his answer.

As he thought about it Blake wasn't wrong. Humans have proven from time and time again that they are selfish and cruel and will do anything to make sure that no faunus will ever be the same as them even killing. Still that didn't mean he wanted to spill blood to make things worse.

"We're not…..all…that…bad." Both faunus turned their heads towards Emerald. "IT's truethat most people…..are cruel and will kill you guys just to keep you from rising but….." Emerald was cut off when Blake pressed her forearm against her neck cutting off some ventilation for her to breath.

"But….what?"

"There are people out there…..that do see faunus as equals…but they're just too afraid to admit while others….will stand with them and ugh!" Emerald couldn't speak anymore as Blake cut her off completely and started choking her.

"I don't need Adam to be corrupted by your lies human, as for that I will give you your slow death right here right now." Blake replied darkly as she thrusted her sword into Emerald's side and slowly took out while twisting and turning it. Emerald tried to hold it in but couldn't after Blake twisted her sword and screamed in agony.

Blake continued to do this until Adam hit her in the gut knocking the wind out of her and threw her back a few feet away from them. Adam then proceeded to look at Emerald's wounds before speaking. "Hold still, it will hurt less if you do not move a muscle. Bite this." He instructed as he took off his glove and handed to her.

Emerald looked at the glove in disgust and then at him in disbelief. Adam groaned before speaking. "We don't have time for this, just quit whining and do it already!" he shouted in annoyance.

Emerald only growled at him before biting the glove in her mouth as Adam then proceeded to pull the sword out of her. He did a quick pull as he lifted the sword and Emerald bit the glove hard as the pain shot through her body. She spat out the glove and started panting again as her aura slowly healed her wounds.

 _"Tch. Her aura probably trying to heal her internal wounds first then the external ones."_ Adam thought as he saw the wound on Emerald's side, her skin still wide open but enough to stop the bleeding. He was cut off his thoughts when a voice screeched in the air sounding very angry.

" **AADDDAAAMMM!** " "Oh sh—Ugh!" he was cut off as Blake kicked in the face with her heel and sent him flying towards the door. As he made impact his body arching and he slid down the door. Blake was in front of him in the blink of an eye as she bent down and roughly grabbed his collar, picking him up and pushing him against the door.

"What do you think you're doing helping a human like her?" she sneered.

"Blake, we don't need to kill her just for us to seek peace." He replied only to receive a knee into his gut. As he gasped for air, Blake then pressed her forearm against his neck.

"Adam, listen very carefully." She started with a dangerous tone in her voice before continuing, "I don't care about humans and their ways of valuing life when in the end of the day they will kill one of their own for selfish reasons. Even though that girl's words already started corrupted your brain, I will not have that way of peace or her words on conviction infecting our kind as long as I live." She finished.

"Blake." Adam said quietly as he looked at her. This was not the same woman he's trained with, the same woman he's been with….the same one he fell in love with for as long as he can remember.

Throughout the whole ordeal, Emerald was able to get up and move as her aura finally finished healing herself. She looked at the two faunus as they argued and looked the other way and saw the end of the door. She was about to run off and leave but once she looked at Adam she stopped, even though he was with the White Fang he prevented Blake from killing her.

 _"He probably saved me only to imprison me later. I will not-!"_ she paused with her thoughts as she remembered what Lyna taught her. she always wanted peace for the two races and wanted everyone to live as one.

 _"Everybody deserves a second chance no matter who they are, never judge a book by its cover."_ Those were the words that she remembered and always kept within her mind, never forgotten. Emerald groaned at this but knew that she had to do what was right. _"I better not regret doing this!"_ she thought as she ran towards the faunus.

Blake threw Adam down to the ground and straddled him as she choked him. "Don't worry Adam, once I kill princess thief you and I will have a long chat about defying orders."

Emerald then ran towards her with full speed and dropkicked her in the chest sending her flying through the door and onto the next train car. Adam regained his breath as he stood up and looked at Emerald in confusion.

"Why did you save me, why didn't you run?" he asked only to receive a glare.

"I didn't do it to help you, I only did it so I wouldn't have to deal with the guilt of not saving you on my conscience. You saved me, I saved you. we're even." She lied not wanting to tell him the reason.

"I thought thieves cared about themselves?" he asked while smirking making Emerald glare at him.

 _"Does he want me to kill him?"_ she thought with tick marks appearing on her forehead before walking towards the destroyed door.

"And where are you going?" he asked but she ignored him as she went out the door and onto the roof. The wind blew against her face as she maintained her balance and landed on an empty train wagon as if had no roof and was full of crates.

Emerald continued walking until a bullet pass her face and impacted an empty crate. She turned around only to dodge a blade as it slashed the air upwards forcing her to backflip away and then stop looking at her attacker.

Blake was in front of her with her sword drawn and her eyes filled with killing intent. "I think it's time I ended your pathetic life." She said in cold tone as she glared at Emerald.

Emerald quickly got out her revolvers and switch them into sickle form waiting for Blake's attack. Blake suddenly dashed forward and was behind the mint-haired girl aiming for her head, Emerald quickly brought both of her arms up to block the attack and then aim for Blake's stomach who dodge it and backed away.

Blake then rushed towards Emerald and was about to attack her with an overhead strike but was blocked by another sword as a red blade blocked her cleaver-like sword. Both girls jumped back as Adam was now in the middle between them with his sword out.

"Adam out of my way or would you like to receive your punishment early?" she seethed as she looked at him.

"Blake enough, you don't need to do this. We can- !" Adam was cut off as Emerald dashed past him and struck Blake with one of her left sickle only for it to block by the girl's sword. As she use her left sickle to hold off Blake's sword she used her right to aim for her stomach only for to be block by…..

 _"Another sword…..When did she…I didn't even see her take out another weapon nor do I find any other scabbards to go along with it."_ Emerald thought frantically as Blake smirked darkly at her. She sent a spin kick to her side sending her back a bit as she tumbled on the ground and regained balance before looking up as Blake was in the air and did an overhead strike with both of her swords. Emerald brought her sickles up in time to block both of swords as they struggled for dominance.

"Let's dance thief."

"After you princess." They both charged forward at each other as they vanished into thin air and reappear in a different area. Emerald slashed her sickles a few times towards Blake's head as she dodged them with ease before using her sword to block an overhead strike.

She then kicked Emerald a few feet away before shadow disappeared and reappeared behind Emerald and slammed her heel into her back. "Agh!" Emerald cried out as she felt pain shot through her back and was sent forward before using her sickle and embedded it into the ground skidding a few paces before stopping and landing on her feet.

She then had to duck as Blake swung her sword to her stomach before missing and tried again with a overhead strike with her sheathe. Emerald waited until Blake missed her attack and kicked her across her right cheek and sent the cat girl flying before speeding off towards her. Blake regained momentum and struck her blades against Emerald's sickles as they met halfway.

The two then started to a barrage of attacks to each other but their attacks were either missed or blocked by the other. Sparks were showing every time they clash in one spot before moving to another.

Blake and Emerald were locked into a clash as their weapons sparked against each other. "You're as tough as they say you are cat." Emerald commented. _"It's not just that, I can barely keep up with her because of the side effects from my semblance doing hallucinations to all the soldiers and wounds from earlier haven't completely healed."_

"Never thought a human would be able to keep up with me, interesting." Blake commented her, they both backed up from each other as Blake sheathed her sword.

"Well how about this!" Emerald shouted at her as sickles extended a bit with chains holding on to them. She then threw one of her sickles at Blake as she dodged easily left and right.

"Hold still will you!" she shouted angrily while Blake just smiled in humor seeing the mint haired girl struggle. She then dodged a piece of wood that came from Emerald's direction

"What!?" She was too late to see Blake's gun heading straight towards her, Adam rushed in front of her and blocked her attack and pushed it back. Blake landed on her feet and swung her weapon towards them firing bullets.

Adam swung his sword left and right to block her shots from hitting him or Emerald. After her barrage of bullets were deflected, Blake retracted her weapon back with a growl.

"Adam."

"Blake." Adam said softly. "I still hate humans and think there selfish and pathetic, but I will not shed innocent blood even if it means getting peace for faunus."

"Don't give me that Adam. You are just as much as to blame for this as I am, our protests were never getting anywhere in the world and our kind was tired of being treated like dirt. So taking lives is something we needed to do, to get our point across! To gain our lives back! To gain equality!" Blake started before shouting the rest as she jumped towards Adam with an overhead strike. Their swords met as the bull faunus countered with a side strike and sparks erupted from the clanging metal.

"And you say you won't shed any blood for this!? That's funny because you have shed blood before Adam! How dare you say that when you already have blood on your hands for as long as you can remember!" she shouted as she pushed forward.

"I know I have blood on my hands but the difference between you and me is that those who have tasted my blade deserved it." He replied as they continued struggled for dominance, neither of the two noticing Emerald was leaving the current empty platform and was already on another one.

"Where is it, where is it and-bingo!" Emerald was searching for the train coupler as the two faunus battled. It's not like she wanted to leave but she was extremely fatigued, she used her semblance with multiple people to stay in stealth and that failed, then got stabbed in her stomach and just fought against Blake but not at full strength.

 _'I have to run, even though I want to stay, and my body can handle fighting any longer."_ Emerald mentally sighed before looking back at the two faunus. "I can't believe I'm doing this." She said as she extended her chains and threw them towards the faunus.

"Blake! Enough!" Adam shouted as he glared into her amber eyes though no one can tell because of his mask.

"I'll stop fighting when you stop rebelling!" She shouted as she kicked him away. Adam landed on his feet ready to attack again but before he could do anything he felt something wrap around his waist.

"What the—Agh!" he shouted as he was pulled backwards toward Emerald. As Adam flew backwards he quickly realized that he was being pulled to another platform and that Emerald was trying to separate them from Blake.

As he landed, Emerald quickly collapsed to her knees in exhaustion. "What are you waiting for, cut the damn coupler!" she shouted when she noticed Adam staring at her. The said faunus quickly swung his sword at the coupler striking with force as he sliced it in half separating them from Blake who stood silently on the other side of the platform, her eyes gazing at them menacingly.

As they got further away, Adam sheathed his sword before turning his head to Emerald who was up against the door of the train resting.

"Why did you do that human?"

"I could've left you on the train along with your partner but…..I rather not have you hunting me down the next day or so." She grumbled as she felt herself losing the need to stay awake as her eyes started to close. Before she blacked out she heard the faunus mutter four words in an annoyed tone.

"Of course it is." He said.

10 minutes later, Emerald found herself in a field of grass as her eyes slowly opened. She quickly got up realizing that it wasn't the train and looked at her surroundings. _"Where am I?"_

She slowly looked down at herself and found her weapons in grass as well. She quickly did a check up on herself in case anything was taken but all her stuff was there even though she didn't have that much to begin with.

She then walked a few feet forward up a hill while looking around for someone. _"Where did that Adam guy go?"_

Her thoughts were cut off as her eyes met with the sight of a city as the wind blew in her direction. She could see some cars from where she was standing, even though the city was pretty far she could still make out it out. She then noticed the sign to her left as she looked up and read the label.

"Vale huh?" she said before shrugging her shoulders and started walking towards the city.

As she walked forward, her thoughts became conflicted with numerous questions. Where was Adam? Where will the White Fang strike next? When will they strike next? And how long would it be before she confronted Blake again?

All these questions remained unanswered as Emerald continued walking to the city of Vale, where her path of loneliness is about to become a chance for redemption.

* * *

 **Edited on 12/31/17**


	4. Reverse: Author's Note

**Hey everybody, its HellLaser rising from hell for a short announcement. Sorry I haven't been updating this story like I should've been but I think its because I've been stuck on this for a while now. I been thinking about doing an entire rewrite for this story or just get off my lazy butt and finish the prologues.**

 **I've put in a poll at my page to let you guys decide if you want me to continue the prologues or just do a complete rewritten version of Team CMSN.**

 **Rewrite or Continue your choice. I will hold this poll up for a week. A week at most and let you guys decide.**

 **Again sorry for the delays and I will see you in the prologues or rewrite.**

* * *

 **Okay scratch that I have another poll recently going on right now so just put it in the review box. I can only have one poll shown on my profile page so that sucks. Again sorry for the delay.**

* * *

 **HellLaser descending back to Hell**


	5. Final Note: Rewrite Out Now

**Hey guys! Just want to let you know that I chose to do the rewrite version of this story and it is out now. It's called CMSN you like RWBY. Sorry for the late post because I posted the story today at 1:00 in the morning. I was going over through stories that I needed to edit and remembered that I wrote this after the last chapter/note for this story.**

 **Anyway, the Story CMSN is out now and I hope you enjoy the first chapter.**

 **HellLaser descending back to Hell**


End file.
